


Wrought

by mayachain



Series: 14Valentines_2019 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Community: 14valentines, Gen, Hogwarts, Metamorphmagus, POV Female Character, Pre-Canon, teenage woes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: One time Tonks almost had her mood ruined on her birthday.





	Wrought

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twenty-, Thirty-, Fifty-Six](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744632) by [mayachain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain). 



**February 14th, 1986**

Thirteen-year-old Tonks had been told in no uncertain terms that she needed to practice more control. It was so unfair! How was it her fault that her stupid body only obeyed her when it wanted to?

She hated Professor Snape. Hated him. Sure, it was dangerous when her elbow bumped into the ingredients or the table behind her in Potions, but _he_ was the instructor, there wouldn’t _be_ any explosions if he paid more attention!

Now, control. Control, control. She didn’t enjoy constantly tripping over things, but since she knew her body better than Professor Snape ever could ( _ew!_ ) she was certain that part wouldn’t go away no matter what she did.

 _What to do,_ she thought, _what to do, what to do. _If only there were any Metamorphmagi around that she could ask, but she was not certain she would want to speak to any portraits of past Black family members even if Mum had been on speaking terms with the living.__

__Lost in thought she wandered around the school grounds and thought about all the shifting she had done. Professor McGonnagal was teaching them simple things that Dad said they could later apply to harder things because of the control they would by then have learned. What shifting had she done?_ _

___I can change my hair,_ she thought, _the colour, the length, how thick it is. I can change how long my legs are, my arms, my nose. I can change the colour of my eyes, the colour of my skin._ She’d managed to grow cat’s ears, once, and fingernails that grew into claws._ _

__A splashing sound made her look out toward the lake._ _

__Huh._ _

__Now there was a challenge._ _

__Control, right? Hmmmm._ _

___If I can grow tentacles,_ she mused as she grinned at the Giant Squid… _If I can grow tentacles, I can do anything.__ _

__

__._ _


End file.
